Fluid actuated rodless cylinders are useful for moving work-pieces. Rodless cylinders include a displaceable piston that is located within a generally cylindrical or non-cylindrical main body. The piston is typically connected to a slider via a piston yoke. The slider is located, at least in part, outside the cylindrical main body. When hydraulic or pneumatic displacement of the piston occurs, the slider and the work-piece move along the axial length of the cylindrical body.
Since hydraulic and pneumatic actuated rodless cylinders use fluid or air to displace the piston, it is important that the main body be leakage proof. In order to prevent leakage, rodless cylinders generally include a pair of end caps and a sealing strip. The end caps are located at the end of the main body and the sealing strip extends axially along the main body between the end caps.
The current methods of securing the seals to the main body include a large number of parts, which are time consuming to assemble. The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in presently manufactured fluid actuated working cylinders.